


The sextape

by Harpyienkind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpyienkind/pseuds/Harpyienkind
Summary: "I just wanted to say, I mean, it is amazing that you are together now but you know, a sex tape of you guys leaked and... well, it would have been nice to know beforehand?"





	The sextape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MedeaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/gifts).



> This is my FYBN Secret Santa and I am so so sorry that it is a week late and so damn short. It is more of a drabble than a story :/  
> My life just went upside down since the end of December, I just finished moving back to my parents on sunday and I started a new work. I am so sorry about this short drabble but I really hope you like it!

"Uhm guys - I just wanted to say, I mean, it is amazing that you are together now but you know, a sex tape of you guys leaked and... well, it would have been nice to know beforehand?" Steve looked awkwardly at Natasha and Bucky. All the Avengers were gathered around the breakfast table in the kitchen of the common area, like everyday, and Bucky needed a second to understand that Steve meant him and Natasha and not somebody else.

  
"But we aren't a couple? And we didn't have had sex?" He exclaimed while trying not to look at the redhead next to him.  
His feelings for her were known by Steve but he really hoped nobody else figured it out yet. "Yet, you mean" Tony chimmed in,grinning like the chesire cat.  
Natascha looked down or her plate, but a little flush on her cheeks. Surprised by the obvious show of emotions, Bucky decided to go for it.  
  
"Well, I mean, I don't know about that, it is kinda more Natasha's decision than mine, to be honest" he declared boldly, praying to all the gods out there, that this wouldn't backfire. Natascha looked up, clearly surprised by his statement.  
"What do you mean with that?" Her voice wasn't as cold and distant as normally and Bucky decided to risk everything.  
  
"Nat, I am in love with you for months now, so I would be obvouisly okay with us having sex. I mean, god, Natascha, I just love you." The other team members were absolutly quiet and Bucky nearly could imagine that Natascha were alone in the room. Everybody was looking at Natascha, waiting for her answer.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"James Barnes, you are dumber than I thought if you haven't figured out yet, that I am in love with you too" she grinned at him, eyes sparkling and loving, and Bucky suddenly felt warm all over his body. She stood up and reached for his hand.  
"Let's go and try out if the Sex is as good as I always imagined it to be."  
  
They left the room while wolfwhisteling and cheers followed them. Bucky was really happy with the outcome of this morning. Sometimes it payed out to be bold.

* * *

 


End file.
